The present invention relates to the new N-sulphenylated 2-amino-4-chloro-thiazole-sulphonamides, a process for their preparation, their use as plant protection agents, and the intermediates occurring during the preparation.
It has been known for a long time that N-trihalogenomethylthio compounds can be used as fungicides in agriculture and horticulture. Thus, for example, N-(trichloromethylthio)-tetrahydrophthalimide (German patent specification No. 887,506) and N,N-dimethyl-N'-phenyl-N'-(dichlorofluoromethylthio)-sulphonamide (German patent specification No. 1,193,498) are employed in fruit growing and viticulture for combating fungal diseases. Furthermore, N-(dichlorofluoromethylthio)-benzenesulphonamides, such as, for example, N-dichlorofluoromethylthio-N-methyl-3,4-dichlorobenzene-or -3-nitrobenzene-sulphonamide, are also known (see also German patent specification No. 1,193,498).